In an optical communications system, communications signals are transported by an optical carrier wave. An optical fiber of the communications system confines the optical carrier wave and routes the optical carrier wave from one item of optical equipment in the system to another item in the system. The optical fiber is a solid filament of conspicuously small size. For example, the filament is as slender as a human hair. The optical carrier wave propagates into one end of the optical fiber. Each end of the slender optical fiber must be carefully prepared with an optical face to avoid undesired reflection or dispersion of the wave from its intended path of propagation. Each optical face is supported by a corresponding optical connector that is useful for coupling the optical fiber with an item of optical equipment or with another optical fiber. Due to the fragile nature of the slender optical fiber, considerable care must be exercised during application of the optical connector to the optical fiber. The application is often performed in a laboratory environment or factory environment conducive to successful application.